With the development of wireless communication, especially in large-scale popularization of the 4G technology and the future 5G technology, the wireless cell distribution presents a variety of structures. For example, there are many vertical distribution structures in wireless communication network, such as macro cells, small cells, microcells, picocells and the like.
The base station in the LTE (Long Term Evolution) system is currently connected directly to the core network (CN). Base stations of respective cells in the network are connected to the CN via the S1 port. With continuous increase of small cells distribution in the network, if the communication structure of small cell, in which the base station is directly connected to CN, is still adopted, the increased small cells may be interconnected with other cells of the system, which goes against the collaborative management of small cells, affecting the effective handling of communication data.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.